<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers for Seeds by SugaryMystery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527606">Flowers for Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery'>SugaryMystery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birdfolk, Kenku, Mating Ritual, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kenku - Relationship, kenku lover x human reader, monster lover x human reader, monster x human - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>College Days [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers for Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm on my phone rings. It’s 12:55, five minutes exactly before the class ends. I wave my hand to the teacher who was finishing talking about the book we’ve been reading for the past two weeks and how it will be part of our final test for the semester, I showed her my phone so she can see how much we had left.</p><p>‘’Okay. I always forgot that we don’t have that much time for our class, such a shame right?’’ Everyone else in the classroom sighs and she giggles. ‘’I know you all must be tired of hearing me talking but you need to remember to make a resume for the test. So, let’s end your misery for today, you all may go’’</p><p>Everyone grabs their bags and exit the class in no time, some need to go to work while others are just hungry and rush to the cafeteria. I always take my time to put my stuff back on my backpack, I have the rest of the day for myself but I know that by the time I exit the class I’ll be surrounded by a bunch of people.</p><p>As I pull out the black bag and water bottle, I can already hear the slow footsteps of a particular pair of birdlike feet coming closer to my seat.</p><p>‘’Well, that was a boring class for sure’’ Aseiac sighs as they take the seat on my left and stretch their arms. They look tired, more than usual.</p><p>I only met them during the second semester of our first year, I saw them eating alone in the cafeteria and I won’t deny that I felt sorry for them, thinking that they may feel alienated from the rest of the class. So I took my chance and asked them if I could sit with them and they answer me; ‘’do whatever you want, it’s your ass after all’’</p><p>Turned out that they weren’t bothered in the slightest about not having anyone to talk to, since, as they said, were too busy doing everything and anything else than wasting time on being friendly with everyone. As odd as that was, we kind of started talking and we develop this weird bond. I’m pretty sure we are good friends but none of us wants to say it and none of us wants to heart it. We are just okay the way things are.</p><p>‘’Did you bring them today?’’ they ask me. I lifted the black bag to show it to them. They nod pleased. ‘’The same as usual then, please’’</p><p>I open the bag and handed them two granola bars. This is a hobby that it turned into a job I took the year after we meet, I bake this at my home with a special mix of seeds and different ingredients and flavors. I only sell them to my classmates but they all love them! I make the ones from Aseiac extra big just because I know they won’t be eating anything else until nighttime, in the end, I do care for them a little.</p><p>‘’You always want to be the first on getting them, right?’’ I tease them.</p><p>‘’The last time I waited until lunchtime ended you only had the ones with pumpkin seed. I hate those!’’ they yell as they open the plastic wrapper of one of them and eating it without hesitation.</p><p>I extend my hand with my open palm to them. ‘’Where is my payment then?’’</p><p>They roll their eyes and open their own bag which was black like their feathers and had a little keychain with the shape of a sunflower. I always thought it was super cute but they got angry at me when I mention it, although I bet they were just embarrassed that I found out they like flowers too. Maybe is a Kenku thing? I’m not sure. They pull out a little bouquet with yellow dandelions, carefully wrapped in newspaper. ‘’Will these do?’’</p><p>I take it and check if the flowers are okay, they already started to wilt a little but that’s never a problem for me. Since the first day I started selling these, Aseiac was the more excited about it but they never had the money on hand for reasons I never get to know. So I made a deal with them; if they could get me flowers, yellow ones specifically, I would trade them for granola bars.</p><p>But why flowers? Well, it’s an old hobby that I had since I was little. I like to collect flowers and dry them between books. I don’t know why but it brings me peace to do it, the issue is that where I live there’s not even a pinch of grass growing on the ground! I don’t know where Aseiac lives but they never had a problem bringing me flowers every once a week.</p><p>‘’These are perfect. Next time though I would prefer some daisies if you don’t mind’’</p><p>‘’How about a couple of yellow Chrysanthemums? How much would they do?’’ they ask.</p><p>Chrysanthemums, huh? They are pretty rare and expensive for my pocket and I would really like some too. ‘’How about four?’’</p><p>They shake their head. ‘’Six. Daisies usually cost four and they are cheaper than these ones’’ they cross their arms and give me one of their mean looks. I’m so used to it that I can’t help but smile playfully.</p><p>‘’How about five then?’’ I try to negotiate, not because I have trouble making the bars but because it’s fun to have this kind of argument with them. I wouldn’t be lying if I say that this is what I like most about what we have. They act as if they were thinking about it and finally nod.</p><p>‘’Five will do, but you know what I like on them so nothing of changing ingredients or selling them to someone else! If I missed the class you will save them for me!’’</p><p>I nod and brushed the shake their hand. We both exit the classroom and part ways once I’m at the cafeteria where the others are waiting for me already excited for buying my granola bars. Many have asked me for the recipe but I will never tell them, mostly because they are not different from any other regular bar but like my grandmother use to say to me; if you put your heart and spirit on doing something you know people will like, then it’s impossible not to taste great!</p><p>With dollars in one hand and a smile on my face, I manage to sell the whole content of the bag in no time. And since its Friday I can spend the weekend buying ingredients and baking when I don’t have to be reading or studying.</p><p>As I walk towards the bus stop, which was usually empty by that time, I could see Aseiac’s hasn’t gone home yet. They are just standing there, looking up to the sky, lost in their own thoughts. For a moment I can’t help but think they’re acting odd, maybe something had happened to them.</p><p>‘’I thought you were already gone!’’ I tell them, they almost jump when they hear my voice. At first, I think that they are going to yell at me for interrupting whatever they are doing, but they don’t. They just keep looking up to the sky.</p><p>‘’I feel heavy. As if something may happen or something that I should be happening already but will never come’’ they answer. I’m surprised to hear them say that, they usually don’t talk like that. I sat in one of the seats and after a couple of seconds, they join me. Asei lets out a deep breath and covers their face with their hands, trying to breathe to calm themselves. I gently rub their bag, thinking that somehow that may help. And it actually worked, their breathing becoming more steady and calm.</p><p>‘’Is it something good or bad? What you feel I mean’’ I ask, still rubbing their back.</p><p>‘’I don’t know. I just feel like I’m not even myself or maybe that’s the problem. How I am or what I do… It’s funny because I wouldn’t care for what others may think or believe of me, but maybe I should change? That’s scary enough for me because I don’t know what to do’’</p><p>‘’I don’t know what to tell you Asei… I don’t see anything wrong on how you are or what you do, I think that’s why we keep being friends after all’’. They sit up, looking at their feet. ‘’I don’t know if someone told you something or if something happens to you and it’s worrying me a hell lot to see you like this!’’</p><p>They turn so they could see me in the eyes, which look glassy and melancholic. Not even in all the years we’ve known each other I had time to appreciate them and their features. They are shorter than Aarakocras, that’s how Kenkus are after all, but I’m only taller than them by 2 cm. Their feathers are shorter and not so shiny but they are soft and today they look particularly fluffy, especially the ones on his collar. Their eyes, dark black that sometimes can be a little brownish in the sunlight like now. Their beak who was a silver-gray color. I just realize it, but they are really beautiful and breathtaking. Of course, I could never bring myself to tell them that out loud.</p><p>Asei was going to reach for my hand when the bus arrived and I had to go. I thought they would come with me since we take the same bus usually but instead, they told me they would wait for another bus. Not understanding if I did something wrong or what was wrong with their attitude until right now, I sat down and kept looking at the window during all my trip. Now I was the one who was lost in her thoughts!</p><p>To my surprise and annoyance, Asei didn’t come to class on Monday, which wasn’t all that weird since they were known for skipping some classes from time to time. Not enough to suspend a subject and they always got decent grades on the final test. But they skipped the entire week and that got me worried, I tried talking to the teacher and they told me that the faculty received a call that they won’t be able to assist from a month, but that it won’t be considered in their assistance record due to, health issues.</p><p>Now I was even more worried than before! Fortunately, the teacher was also worried and asked if I could deliver a few papers for the next week's class. So, with the paper and the four granola bars they asked for, plus another four and a little card that said; Get Better Soon with the picture of a cartoonish sunflower, I walked all my way to where their house was supposed to be.</p><p>This made me a little nervous since this was the first time I ever went there. Asei was the reserved type and values their privacy more than anything, I just hope they won’t be made for coming without calling first. Then again, they told me they didn’t have a phone.</p><p>I walked and walked until I had to check my GPS to make sure I got the address right, but a little wooden sign in a huge tree confirm it for me. Here it was. Aseiac’s home was on top of a thick and massive tree with long branches full of orange, yellow and red leaves. The house, that looked like a treehouse and probably was, was painted a contrasting white with a brown wooden roof and I could see multiple hanging plants in the windows and in the branches as well.</p><p>As I stepped closer I noticed that the branches weren’t only decorated with leaves and a pot or two, but also what seemed to be… jewelry? There was also all kinds of yellow wrappers from chips, cereals, juice packages, glittering paper, yellow ribbons, and so much stuff! It looked like an art sculpture from a vanguard artist. It didn’t look bad though, maybe it was for the yellow? I’ve always been fond of that color since I was using diapers.</p><p>Before I could give it more thought, the door opens and Asei jumps down to meet me. They look super tired and the feathers around their collar seem a lot more fluff, somehow. They look at me, their face contorted into an enraged expression and I take a few steps back.</p><p>‘’Hey there…’’ I try to speak, they only cross their arms and look away from me. ‘’Look. I know its rude of me to come without asking you first, but I’ve been sick worried too. You haven’t come in a week and when the teacher told me you were sick I worried even more!’’</p><p>They looked to their feet, Asei’s expression softens a little and I thought I could see their beak form a smile? But it was probably my imagination. I look up to their house once again, the sun was now giving its last rays to the world and they can be seen reflected in most of the shiny pieces they put up there. ‘’Wow…’’ was all I could say. They suddenly turned to face me, as if what I just have said was the most mind-blowing thing in the world.</p><p>‘’You like it?’’ they asked me in disbelief. It made me feel a little nervous too, I still believe that they’re still mad at me for coming here out of nowhere even though I do have a good excuse for it.</p><p>‘’Yeah. Well, you know how much I like the color yellow. Your house is pretty cool!’’ I say between giggles, trying to play innocent. They just keep staring at me with wide eyes, not saying anything else. Deciding that this is awkward enough I take the papers and the granola bars out and give them to them.</p><p>‘’The teacher told me this was important and I brought the ones I know you like! Anyway, good to see you too, I hope you get better, bye!’’ and I storm off as fast as I can run without looking back. I’m sure that I must act like a fool back there and I can’t help but feel my face burn out of embarrassment.</p><p>The next Monday Aseiac didn’t show up, or that’s what I first thought. Right after the first recess they suddenly enter the classroom holding their bag in one hand and hiding something behind them and silently took their seat. Everyone looks at them but they didn’t care at all, except for me… when their eyes met mine they look away and I do the same. How can I not feel guilty if they keep acting like this?!</p><p>When the class ended I was a bundle of nerves, trying to decide if it was best for me to go talk to them or just to let this pass, hoping for the best. Like every other day, they start approaching my seat while I grab my stuff and put them on my bag pack.</p><p>‘’Uhm…’’ I hear them murmur something behind me. I turn around to see them, they looked nervous and insecure with a face of them that I’ve never seen before. Holding between their hands full of sharp claws that I haven’t notice before, Aseiac was holding a big and vibrant bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums, wrapped in a pretty white paper with a red ribbon. ‘’I brought the flowers…’’</p><p>‘’Oh!’’ I say, suddenly realize I’ve been staring at them for way too long. ‘’I thought… you were angry at me for yesterday’’ I admit, lowering my face in guilt.</p><p>‘’No! Nothing like that! I wou- I would never be mad at you, you fool’’ they almost scream although it doesn’t matter since there’s only the two of us in the classroom. Somehow hearing them calling me a fool make me feel more at ease, like the old times. I can’t help but giggle and they do the same. I gently grab the bouquet and hug the flowers as I smell them, it doesn’t smell sweet but like grass, it isn’t a bad smell though.</p><p>Aseiac takes the seat beside me, although they put one of their arms on my shoulders but not hugging me, though I wish they do. I put the flowers on the table and open my bag.</p><p>‘’I guess it is better if I gave you your pay now’’ I try to pull out the bag but they stop me, putting their hand on top of mine.</p><p>‘’Actually, would you like to come to my place?’’ my cheeks turn red at the suggestion, the way they just say it in a slow voice, made it difficult for me not to think other things. They notice this thankfully and they clear their throat. ‘’I mean… I was thinking about just talking and maybe we could eat something there or order something out?’’ their voice shakes a little and their feathers fluff on their back. ‘’I just thought… it would be nice if we get to know each other a little more? I mean, we already know each other but, we could always spend more time together…’’</p><p>For a moment, I don’t know what to say. It feels wrong to say no to them and especially to this opportunity. For what? I already know most of them; sarcastic if not ironic most of the times. Enjoys extended and long conversation. A true master of debates and will continue them even if they are wrong. Doesn’t like pumpkin seeds or goji berries and prefers the granola bars that have almonds, sunflower seeds, and maple syrup. They’re smart, capable, and attractive. And even though they aren’t very honest with their feelings or aren’t very sensible with others I think they’re just adorable.</p><p>I feel how they slowly remove their arm from my shoulders. ‘’If you don’t want to, you don’t need to force yourself-‘’</p><p>‘’Yes!’’ I say out loud and it made an echo in the whole classroom. I’m pretty sure even the people in the halls were able to hear me. ‘’I would love to go back Asei’’</p><p>A small smile forms in their beak, a gentle and happy smile not like the smirk I’m used to. What I didn’t expect either was them caressing my cheek with their hand, it was warm despite today’s cold weather and I instinctively nuzzle against it. For a moment everything goes still and everyone else disappears, they slowly put their other hand on the other side of my face and look at my eyes.</p><p>I quickly close my eyes having an idea of what they were trying to do and to try not to ruin the moment. I tried to imagine how someone with a beak could kiss a human? Maybe they weren’t going to do it? Maybe they were waiting for me to kiss their beak? Should I open my eyes or should I keep them close? What do I do with my hands? Did I even remember to brush my teeth this morning or does my moth taste like coffee? In that minute I could feel their hot breathing in front of me and realize it was going to happen.</p><p>Then we hear someone cough. We both open our eyes and we see the janitor leaning against the door frame. ‘’You need to go out so I can clean this place. If you want to tangle dangle your tongues go somewhere else, you have five minutes!’’ the old lady yells before closing the door behind her.</p><p>My face is red with embarrassment and my heart is beating at two hundred per hour. I look at Asei who is just covering their face with both hands while mumbling under their breath. ‘’Fucking old rag…’’</p><p>I grab my bag and the bouquet, they stand up and hold their hand for me. ‘’Shall we go then?’’ they ask me. I smile at them and take their hand and made our way to the bus stop. They are constantly looking behind and around us and they seemed pleased to find nobody waiting in the stop too.</p><p>So before I could put my bag on one of the seats they plant a soft kiss on my cheek that take me by surprise. ‘’Sorry…’’ they started saying. ‘’I didn’t plan for this to be so rushed, I wanted to take you to my house and then tell you everything… That’s how is supposed to be after all’’</p><p>‘’Supposed? What do you mean?’’ I ask and they look back at me with the same surprised look they had last week when I show up by surprise.</p><p>‘’You- you said that you were pleased… with the placement of the décor…’’</p><p>‘’You mean your house? Yes, I did like it. I love yellow but, what about it?’’</p><p>Their feathers fluff all over their body. ‘’You, don’t know what that means right?’’ I shake my head.</p><p>‘’For me, for us Kenkus we decorate our home in order to call attention… It’s at this time of the year that I have to mate, you know. My species is like that, I started to collect and put stuff since the start of the month but no mate came, no matter how much I waited. It made me feel sad, so much that I was starting to lose so many feathers because of it’’ they slowly lifted one of their arms and I can see empty spaces were feathers should be. ‘’This is the only way we can attract our mates and it felt like I failed at it…’’</p><p>‘’Aseiac, you’re not a failure’’ I grab their hand and they hold mine tightly.</p><p>‘’Not anymore. After all, you came! You said you were pleased and brought me a present to start the ritual!’’ they say in excitement. That was when it hit me; what they were acting so strange that evening. The granola bars with the little card. The bouquet of flowers. The invitation to their house. The kiss we almost share and the one they just gave me.</p><p>In other words; I asked them to let me be their mate that day. They hands shake a little and their expression changed as if they felt unsure of what they just said.</p><p>‘’Aseiac, I’ll tell you the truth. I had no idea that it was your intention to call for a mate, in fact, I only went there to check on you and gave you your papers’’ I could see how their expression changed to a sad one. ‘’But!’’ I say while I get close to them and put my arms around their slim waist. ‘’I did bring you those granola bars because I was sick worried about you. I do care for you Asei, maybe more that I first wanted to admit…’’ I rest my head in their chest. ‘’I also want to be more close to you’’</p><p>Their face instantly lighted up and they pull me into a tight hug while they rested their head on my shoulder. ‘’I’m so happy! I did have hopes that it could be you, but they were so little’’</p><p>‘’You wanted me to be your mate?! For how long?’’ I ask surprised. They pull back and look at me with dreamy eyes.</p><p>‘’Why do you think I decor it with every yellow thing I could find? I know is your favorite color’’ they wink at me. ‘’If I’m completely honest with you, I could have given you money but… I always loved to see you smile whenever I brought you flowers’’  </p><p>I pull them closer so I could give them a kiss on their beak, it was a little hard and awkward but eventually, we found a way that was comfortable for both of us. The kiss didn’t last long enough before the bus arrived and even the bus driver looked at us with a smile. We sat together while holding hands, both of us with satisfied smiles on our faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>